Always Yours
by BloodRedLust
Summary: Epilogue to 'Always', but can also be read as a stand-alone OneShot. Part 2 of my 'Always Coming Back To You' Series Set immediately after the Season 4 ending.


'**Yours'**

**Epilogue to 'Always'**

**But can also be read as a stand-alone OneShot.**

**Part 2 of my 'Always Coming Back To You' Series**

**Veronica learned that no-one died in the car bomb at the end of season 4, so she investigates. LoVe! ****Set immediately after the Season 4 ending.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars, or any of these characters. If I did, you can sure as shit bet that I wouldn't have pole-axed my loyal fans with an ending like that.**

* * *

_**One Year Later...**_

Veronica drove alone up the Pacific Coast Highway, tears in her eyes as she listened to Logan's voicemail that he had left for Jane on their wedding day. His words were beautiful, and she wanted everything he wanted… she was just sad that they missed out on spending a year of their lives together. Also, she was just a little bit miffed that she had to wait a year, and pay for an appointment with Jane before she was able to hear Logan's very heartfelt message… but she supposed she only had herself to blame for that, for not returning any of Jane's dozen calls after Logan's 'death'.

She had been on autopilot most of this last year, to be honest. Keeping up the charade of being a grieving widow, while secretly enjoying at least weekly phone conversations with Logan had been very mentally taxing. She couldn't tell her friends anything, or Logan's family … the only other person who knew the truth was her father. Well, and Leo, but she hadn't spoken to him since the bombings.

But then just two days ago, she got the call she had been waiting desperately for, for almost a year.

It was over. The threat had been eliminated.

Logan was to be released from WitSec, and would be free to return to living a normal life. It would take a little time to organise the logistics of it all, but in the meantime, she was finally allowed to see him.

Veronica wasn't exactly sure at this point whether that meant he would be able to return to Neptune, or even resume being known as 'Logan Echolls'; he may need to remain under an alias, and they may need to lay low for a while at least. She didn't know, and right now, she didn't care. All she cared about in this very moment was that Logan was alive and well and out of danger, and she was on her way to see him for the first time since their wedding day.

His instructions had been to hire a car using her fake passport, and drive to San Diego airport, where a ticket to Hawaii was waiting for her in the name of Josephine Platt. Someone would be waiting for her upon her arrival in Kauai to take her to Logan.

The 8 hour flight was too long, but strangely, the cab ride from the airport felt even longer for Veronica. Knowing she was so close to him; finally in the same time zone as him again, but not having him beside her was torture.

Eventually, the cab pulled up in the deserted beach car park, and she could see his tall figure, standing on the low porch of a bungalow about 200 feet away, across the sand.

Starving for him, the first sight of him in nearly a year was overwhelming. She couldn't close the distance between them fast enough, not even caring that she had left her bags behind, abandoned in the taxi. The only thing that mattered in the world was the smiling man, running to meet her.

_Logan._

Then she was touching him. His eyes sparkling, his hand in her hair, the other arm around her back and he spun her as he kissed her, mouths open, their breaths mingling, their tongues finally touching.

His fingers massaged her scalp, dragging through her silken hair. Soft moans and gentle cries escaped them both as they kissed. Her hands came up to frame his face, holding his gaze to her own as she licked into his mouth, and he easily scooped her up into his arms, holding her tightly against him as he carried her towards the house.

Their kissing never ceased, urgent and passionate, as he fumbled for the door handle, pushing the door open, and stepped casually over the threshold with his bride in his arms.

She had tears in her eyes as he laid her gently down on the couch, and without ever breaking their kiss or their embrace, climbed in to lay with her, allowing his body to rest atop hers as much as he dared without fearing he was hurting her.

He broke the kiss first, needing air, trailing his mouth across her jaw and down her neck, kissing and sucking, all the while murmuring her name like a prayer. She was emitting small sobs and he gently shushed her, his long fingers coming up to stroke her temple, comforting her, and he felt her arms loop back around his shoulders as she just held him tight against her. Small tremors wracked her body as she whispered his name over and over again, and he nestled his head into her neck, holding her close and tight against him for the first time since their wedding day.

"Veronicaaa, God I love you."

"Logan" she sobbed in response, claiming his mouth again.

Logan's fingers found the warmth of her belly, where her shirt had ridden up a little, and he stroked small patterns across her skin, travelling up across her ribs to caress her breast. She arched into his touch, and he reached under the lace of her bra to cup the weight of her breast in his palm, his fingertips tracing softly across the nipple, rubbing it gently. She moaned into his mouth.

He removed his hand quickly, and reached for the hem of her shirt, lifting it up and helping her out of it, then reached behind her to undo her bra with one hand, using the other hand to pull the material away from her chest, leaving her naked from the waist up, beneath him. He smiled down at her in appreciation, then lowered his mouth to gently close his lips around a nipple, delighting in the way her eyes fluttered shut and her head tilted back as she arched herself towards his mouth. His fingers splayed across her ribs, stroking her body, reacquainting himself with the feel of her.

She pulled his shirt up, needing to feel his skin against hers, and he shrugged out of it, whipping it off over his head, then lowered his body back against hers, warm skin on skin. He pulled her closer, pressing their bodies together, her soft bare breasts smashed up against his hard chest, and he lowered his mouth to kiss her again.. Long and slow and lingering. Her tiny moans and warm breath mingling with his own.

He pulled back a little, just enough to meet her eyes, holding her gaze. One hand stroked her hair, smoothing it back off her face, stroking her temple, then he lowered his forehead to rest against hers, breathing hard, never breaking their eye contact.

"God, Veronica. I missed you."

She reached for his hand, pushing it lower, down under her skirt, then reached up to cup the hardening length of him through his shorts, making him groan.

"Show me" she whispered.

He nodded obediently, only too happy to oblige, and trailed his fingers down to the apex of her thighs, finding her already wet through her panties. The thin scrap of red lace material was wet through, sticking to her warm centre, her skirt now bunched up around her waist. He peeled the lace aside and pushed her legs open more, taking in the sight of her.

"God Veronca" he hissed her name, and bent to trail his hot breath across her sex, spreading her soft pink folds apart with his tongue. She moaned, arching up into his mouth, and he touched the tip of his tongue to her clit, flicking it lightly, then flattened his tongue and ran it straight up the centre of her.

A thin wail escaped her, shivers running through her body as her fingers stroked through his hair, holding his face against her as he licked, sucked and tasted her, re-familiarizing himself with the scent of her, the taste of her, the feel of her.

He felt amazing, but she needed more. Her fingers moved to his shoulders and she pulled at him, urging him to come back up to her.

"Please…" she urged, and that was all she needed to say.

He reclaimed her mouth, and she could taste herself on him, at the same time that she reached down between them and lined him up with her, then he slowly slid inside her.

She moaned at the feel of him, her body adjusting to accommodate his size within her. He sighed, loving the feel of her muscles, tight around him, and deepened their kiss, just loving the feeling of being back inside her.

Finally joined, some of the urgency had seeped out of the moment, and he felt her exhale, her body relaxing slightly beneath his now that she had him exactly where she needed him to be.

He began to move slowly, drawing out of her, then pressing back in deep, never breaking their kisses as he set a slow rhythm, just enjoying being joined with her. Her fingers gripped his shoulders, trailing all over his body; his muscled chest, the ridges of his ribs, up through his short, spiky hair - just everywhere she could reach.

She loved the feeling of being completely spread beneath him, his considerable bulk on top of her, weighing her down, pressing her into the couch, on top of and inside and around her all at once. He usually didn't allow this; he was always too afraid he was too heavy for her, that he would hurt her, but she welcomed it this time. She felt like he was reclaiming her as his own.

She needed more though, his slow sweet pace not quite the frantic, desperate fucking that she was craving in that moment, and she wrapped her legs firmly around his hips, thrusting up to meet him.

"Harder Logan." She pleaded.

He grunted his consent and drove into her harder as his mouth fell to bite gently on her neck, making her gasp and moan.

"God Yes." She cried out as he reached down between them and rubbed over her clit, pinching the little bundle of nerves between his fingers as he continued to fuck her hard into the couch, and felt her body begin to tremble beneath him. He bit her neck again, then sucked at the spot to soothe it, laving over it with his tongue as he plunged inside her, again and again, making that sweet wailing noise that he loved so much spill out of her loudly as she shattered around him. He softened his thrusts a little, knowing how sensitive she always got in this moment, but continued to move inside her as she rode the waves and aftershocks of her orgasm, whimpering noises coming out of her throat just as Logan reached his own climax and spilled deep inside her. Her hands stroked his back, running up through his hair, splaying across his broad shoulders and she raised up to nip at his nipple, making another shudder run through him.

When he could finally open his eyes again, he gazed down at her and she was grinning.

"What?" He asked curiously.

"Hi" She replied, still grinning.

"Hi" He said back, laughing softly, and lowered his mouth to claim hers again.

* * *

Night had fallen by the time they eventually made it into the bedroom of the absolutely gorgeous beach house, finally ready for some rest, and Veronica had to admit that she was impressed. From the outside this place looked like just a little summer beach house, but it had been modified inside to optimize the luxurious surroundings. The master bedroom contained a king sized bed which faced directly towards a large wall of tinted glass, showcasing the gloriousness of the pretty bay just a few dozen feet away. The full moon was just starting to rise, creating a stunning, ethereal backlight to their incredible view.

The modest, modern two-way bathroom (the shower of which they had already christened, but Logan still had plans to do the same to the marble vanity) opened off to one side, and they could walk through it out into the spacious kitchen (he planned to christen its granite benchtops too, soon), then step straight out onto the sand whenever they liked. It was completely secluded, not a neighbour in sight, and Logan later informed her that this was actually their own, private beach, hinting that they could go skinny dipping later, if the mood struck them to do so.

Veronica was pretty certain that the mood would inevitably strike them soon enough, but right now, she just wanted to fall asleep encased securely in Logan's arms. It had been her dream for nearly a year to be able to wake up beside him, which coincidentally had been a dream he shared. They were both exhausted from making love all afternoon, pleasantly spent and satiated - for now, and Logan pulled her tight into his arms, her back against his chest, wrapping himself around her to be her big spoon, and they both finally surrendered to sleep.

* * *

Logan awoke a few hours later in a cold sweat, suddenly on high alert. He lay perfectly still and listened to his surroundings, taking it all in. It was the feeling of Veronica's warm figure pressed against the front of his body that calmed him though; made him realize he was safe. There was no threat anymore.

It hadn't gone down the way it was supposed to, but the end result was still the same. He had done his duty, protected his country - to the detriment of his own family, and at great risk to his life. That was okay, that was what he had signed up for, but he never meant to put Veronica through this kind of Hell. From the moment he had first considered asking her to marry him, he had been preparing himself to leave the Navy behind. For her.

He wanted to have everything with her. Happiness. Peace. Love. Stability.

_A family._

But he would not leave her to raise their children alone while he flew off to fight in foreign countries, risking his own life, and risking abandoning her. It wasn't the life he wanted any more. He was ready to move on. He owed a great deal to the Navy, but he didn't need it to survive anymore. He had learned how to conduct himself with discipline and respect, and he was ready to put all his energy into his relationship; something he couldn't do if he continued to consent to being deployed at the drop of a hat. He didn't want the uncertainty of Navy life any longer. He wanted more.

His biggest fear was that Veronica wouldn't be ready for that. He wouldn't push her, they had all the time in the world, but he needed to make sure she understood that she came first, not the Navy. He never wanted to be apart from her again.

He gazed down lovingly at her sleeping figure, illuminated by the moonlight streaming in the window, and gently stroked a lock of her hair back from her face, tucking it behind her ear. She rolled back towards him, just a little, and her arm fell away from her body, leaving her small but perfectly rounded breast wobbling in full view, taunting him. He lowered his mouth to her body and licked gently across the nipple, flicking it with his tongue, and it slowly came to life, growing pert, poking up towards him.

He could feel his own body begin to react too, and he glanced up at her face. She slept soundly on. He lowered his head again to her breast, and moved in closer to her, pressing up against her, groaning at the friction. He did it again, letting his erection slide along the groove of her ass. He was fully hard now, but still she slept.

He angled his body even closer and looped his arm around her top leg, lifting it just enough so he could slide his hard length between her thighs. He wasn't exactly where he wanted to be, and knew that she wouldn't object, especially after making love with him all afternoon, but he would never enter her body without her consent.

Trying again to gently wake her, he trailed his mouth up from her breast to her neck, nibbling softly as he went, her name spilling in a desperate whisper from his lips, and he pushed forward again, thrusting between the soft cushions of her thighs.

"Babe, wake up. I need…"

Finally she stirred, and immediately came to life in his arms, and he let out a sigh of relief as she turned her face to capture his lips, and pushed her ass back against his hard length, grinding against him.

"Uhh, yes, Logan."

She could actually feel his body trembling with need, and she lifted her leg to accept him from behind. He groaned and gripped his rock hard cock in his hand, lining it up with her and entering her smoothly in one, long stroke. They both gasped. She pressed back towards him, taking him deeper, and his hand encircled her leg again and draped it over his thigh, her ass still pressed tight against him, so deep inside that she could feel him hitting the limit within her.

She could tell he was already very close, and he clearly needed this quick release more than she did, so she clenched her internal muscles tight around him as she rocked against him, the way he loved, then lifted her hand to his face, making him open his eyes. She held his gaze, loving watching him fighting to keep control, and held the eye contact with him as she whispered.

"Let go, Logan. Come inside me."

He let out a ragged moan, and his head fell back a little as he did just that, but his eyes never left hers.

As he caught his breath and his heart rate slowed back to normal, he dropped soft kisses along her throat and collarbone, then sighed as he finally let his head drop to rest on her shoulder. His hand came up to rest gently on her abdomen, just above where he was still joined with her, and he stroked the skin there lightly with his fingertips.

"Hey, I should have asked already, but I've had other things on my mind."

She grinned softly at that.

"Should I be using condoms? I know I should have asked earlier, but …"

He trailed off as she shook her head.

"No, it's okay."

He met her eyes.

"Are you still taking your birth control?"

She hesitated for a few moments, gauging his reaction. She had intended to talk to him about this, but, as he said, she'd had other things on her mind…"

She shook her head.

"No, I'm not. I stopped taking them months ago."

His eyes became slightly concerned, and she quickly back-pedaled.

"Should I be? I can go back on them, if you want?"

It was his turn to shake his head, but he waited a few beats as he carefully studied her face before he said slowly.

"No, I don't want that."

She smiled softly, and he touched his fingertips to her face gently.

"Veronica. Are you sure?"

She could see the ghost of an excited grin beginning to creep across his features, and she smiled back at him, realizing they had just made a very important choice.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Are you?"

"Oh my God yes." He pulled her back against him, claiming her lips in a sweet, open mouthed, passionate kiss. "Yes Veronica. Thank you. Thank you."

It slowly sank in for both of them that they had just agreed to start trying for a baby, and Logan realized that now was as good a time as any to tell her his news.

"I'm leaving the Navy, Veronica." He blurted out, and she pulled back to look at his face. "I want us to have a family, and I don't want to miss any of it. I've already told my CO. My commitment is up in a few months, and I'm out. I just want to come home with you, and build a home and a life for us. Does that sound okay to you?"

She just nodded, not trusting her voice to speak in that moment, but the single tear trickling down her cheek gave her away, and Logan smiled as he wiped it gently away with his thumb.

"I promised you that I would come back to you, Love, and now I never want to leave you again."

"Always" She whispered, barely getting the word out before he kissed her again.

* * *

"Veronica, we've gotta go. You're not dressed?!"

"I'm not naked!" She sing-songed back as she ducked under his arm into the bedroom, and he grinned.

"No, I know. If you were naked, I wouldn't be complaining…"

She smirked up at him as she bent to step into the simple black dress, pulling it up, then spinning so he could zip it up for her.

"It's not even our anniversary yet, Logan. Can't we just have another night here, alone, having sex? Why do we have to go out and be around people?" She spoke the last word like it left a bad taste in her mouth, and he laughed.

"It's still an Anniversary. This is the anniversary of the day you agreed to marry me. It deserves just as much celebration as tomorrow does."

"Urgh, you're such a girl!"

He laughed again. "Well one of us has to be…"

* * *

Veronica had been a little surprised to learn that Logan had a car here, and not just a rental. He had bought himself a cute little black Porsche Boxster. She was pretty sure It wasn't brand new, but it was in perfect condition, and it really suited him, and once they got it out onto the streets, she realised that it really didn't look as out of place here as she had imagined it would, in fact, it didn't look conspicuous at all.

This whole Island had come as a bit of a shock to her, it wasn't at all what she expected. It was so laid back and friendly, and really just like a big country town. She had only been to Hawaii once before, with her parents when she was nine, but they stayed in Honolulu, and it had been nothing like this. Kauai was completely different, and Logan seemed to really love it here. She had never seen him so relaxed. He appeared to be as comfortable on this beautiful island as he was at home, and she could understand why. Their secluded beachfront house was surrounded by rainforest on one side and Papaa Bay beach; the most glorious beach Veronica had ever seen in her life, on the other. She had sat out on the sand for an hour this morning, soaking in the sun as she watched Logan surf in the distance. She'd never seen him happier.

They drove in silence up the highway, which was actually more of just a winding, country road, taking in the scenery. It wasn't far to the village of Hanalei, where they ate at a cute little italian restaurant overlooking the harbour, then they took a short walk around the town, Veronica hugged in tightly against his side the whole time, his arm possessively draped across her shoulders, neither of them wanting to put any distance between them. They bought a few bottles of wine to take home with them, and strolled back to the car.

But they didn't go straight home.

"I want to show you something." He said simply, and turned off a side road, weaving cautiously down the dark, narrow laneway. She could see a slowly spinning, very bright light ahead in the distance, and soon realized that it was their destination.

The road came to an abrupt end much sooner than Veronica expected when a solid, white boom gate blocked their path, and Logan parked the car and hopped out, grabbing a small basket out of the trunk, then came around to her side of the car and opened the door for her. She smiled up at him as she took his offered hand and stepped out of the low vehicle.

He linked his fingers loosely through hers, and they left the winding road in favor of the narrow trail that seemed to lead directly towards the distant lighthouse. The moon was no longer full, but still illuminated the night sky enough for them to see where they were going, and as they climbed the gentle hill, the twinkling black ocean spread out before them.

"This place is amazing, Logan. I love it here."

Her voice was soft, awed and a little emotional, and he tightened his grip on her fingers in response.

"Yeah, it really has become a home away from home. I feel so comfortable here."

The large, cylindrical tower stood before them, but Logan didn't head towards it, instead he lead her over to a spot in front of the lighthouse, overlooking the cliffs and the rocks beneath. He took a thick, checkered picnic blanket out of the basket and spread it out over the grass, then pulled out a bottle of wine that they had just bought, two glasses and a plastic box of sliced apples, some cheeses, crackers, grapes, papaya, melon and strawberries, spreading it all out on the blanket beside where she had sat down.

She gave a soft laugh at the sight of all the food, and all the thought he had put into all of this, and pulled him down to her level to kiss him, and he allowed her to pull him all the way down to the ground, settling in beside her. She eventually pulled away from the kiss and turned, pouring them both some wine, then leaned back against him after handing him a glass.

"So, how long has this place been home?"

She was going for casual, but Logan recognized her inquisitive tone immediately, and chuckled softly, stroking her arm.

"I've been here most of the year, actually. There's a Navy base here on the island, I've been living there in their housing units, under an alias. 'Lieutenant Luke Lester', at your service, Ma'am." He said with a flourish, tipping his imaginary hat at her.

Veronica tried to smile at his joke, but she felt a wave of anger rise up inside her chest.

"You've been here, this whole time?"

Logan steadied his hand on her arm, trying to comfort her.

"Love, you know I can't give you details of the mission, and you knew I couldn't say anything over the phone, but I will tell you as much as I can now, if you want to hear it?"

She just nodded and turned slightly to face him, meeting his gaze.

He sighed, a big deep sigh, trying to figure out where to begin.

"Okay. Remember the night I came back , and I told you that an 'International Hotspot was back to room temperature, because of me?"

She nodded. "Yes, of course. That's the night I asked you if you still had the ring…" She paused for a second, thinking. "That's exactly one year ago today."

He smiled. "So it is. That's not exactly a coincidence either… but I'll come back to that."

She started to say something, then thought better of it, and waited for him to continue.

"Well, on that mission, I... saw... something. I can't tell you any more than that, but just know, it was something vital to National Security. My CO advised against me coming home at all, but he let me talk him into it. I promise you Veronica, I did not realize at that point that I was going to be extracted, or that it was all going to happen that quickly. I swear to you, love, that being torn away from you and faking my death on our wedding day was never a part of any plan. The wrong people learned my identity and my handler had to act fast, to protect me. They needed me to testify."

"I found out a few hours before the wedding that I was going to be extracted, so I quickly set up a few clues for you, so that you wouldn't worry about me, and I just prayed that they wouldn't pull me out before I had the chance to make you my wife. I wanted you to have that security, my military pension and all the honors if anything were to happen to me."

She choked back a sob. "You know I don't care about your money, Logan."

He shook his head quickly. "No, I know _you _don't, but _I _needed you to have as much protection as I could give you. But even I didn't realize at that point, that by the end of that day you were going to be a very wealthy widow. I thought they were just extracting me, not faking my death."

He laughed humorlessly, gently stroking her face, trying to give her some comfort, but she raised an eyebrow at him, confused.

"I'm wealthy?"

He widened his eyes at her.

"Did the navy not contact you, in regards to my will? Your widow's pension?"

She thought back to the day they came to give her the flag that was draped over his casket at his funeral. The two men had handed her an envelope, telling her it detailed her inheritance and benefits, but she had quickly handed it off to her dad, not interested in seeing how much she had gained in Logan's 'death'. She had figured that if there was anything important there, her Dad would tell her.

"I signed an authority for them to deal directly with my dad about that stuff. I didn't want to know about it. There have been payments going into my account, I assume that's the pension, but I haven't touched it. It felt like blood money."

Logan let out a soft laugh.

"Well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but you're a millionaire, Veronica Mars. Mazel Tov! When I was officially declared dead, every cent of my inheritance and the bulk of my families estate reverted to you. You are the sole beneficiary of my will."

Her mouth dropped open in surprise. She wanted to protest, but she realized it was too late for that. It was done.

He tucked her hair behind her ear with a grin. "Hey, you own an apartment in Paris. You'll have to take your poor husband there sometime."

She still couldn't form words, and tears gathered quickly in the corner of her eyes.

When she spoke, it was quiet but sincere.

"I never wanted any of that Logan. You know I was never interested in your families money."

He nodded. "I know, love. Honestly, I never wanted to deal with it either, that's why it was all tied up in investments and long term deposits, but it would have all been released by now. Don't worry about it, okay? Now that I'm back, we can deal with it together."

She nodded, bowing her head against his chest, her fingers trailing up under his shirt, seeking skin. Comfort. After a few long moments, he resumed his story.

"My handler was there to extract me when I went down to move the car, but then the bomb went off, and they chose to use it to their advantage. I was whisked out of there, fast, and after debriefing and giving my statements, I was entered into the WitSec program, but with some concessions, given the circumstances.

"I was sent here, to the Barking Sands facility, where I have been allowed to live freely and continue working on some research and testing projects while we awaited the trial, so long as I stayed quiet, and didn't make any contact with my former life. You were the only exception to that, and even then, I had to fight hard to be allowed to contact you. There were strict rules and in the end, it was only that you were legally my wife which enabled us to keep in contact."

She had peeled his shirt open as he spoke, and proceeded to press soft kisses across his chest.

"You know I would have found you, either way. As soon as I learned you hadn't died in that explosion, I wouldn't have stopped looking until I found you."

"I know. You're my very own loyal, stubborn, determined pitbull, but I didn't want you to have to wait til you figured it out. I hated the idea of you thinking that I was dead. That's why I had Clarence feed that information about the forensic report from the bombing to Leo."

Veronica stared at him in shock.

"Leo didn't figure that out himself?"

Logan laughed. "Honey, Leo couldn't find his own ass with two hands and a flashlight."

Veronica laughed, and he continued.

"Honestly, I don't know what you ever saw in that guy."

She raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"I love that you are still jealous of him."

"Jealous! I've never been jealous of that douchebag!"

Veronica laughed again, and he conceded with a nod of his head.

"Yeah, okay… maybe a little, but only because Nicole told me that you had been spending lots of time with him while I was away. She told me you slept with him."

The smile instantly vanished off Veronicas face as she registered the hurt in his voice.

"Logan. You have to know that I would never cheat on you. Please, tell me you know that?"

He nodded, but refused to meet her eyes.

"I do. I do love, that's why I never brought it up with you. But I can't deny that it planted a shadow of a doubt in my mind. You had turned down my proposal, and I wasn't sure where we stood at that point."

She sighed, and pulled him towards her to hold him close, pressing her face into his chest. Of course he didn't know about her dream, but that was the closest she had ever; would ever come. She could hear his heartbeat thumping wildly in his chest.

"God Logan, I'm so sorry."

She pulled back and looked up into his eyes.

"I'm so sorry I ever gave you any reason to doubt me. Leo walked me home that night, just to make sure I was safe… I didn't invite him in. I know that I'm … defective, or whatever … emotionally. But I love you, Logan. There has never been anyone else for me. It's just you. Looking back, I realise how badly I treated you, after your proposal. Taunting you about your therapy."

She lowered her head, avoiding his eyes as she admitted something deeply personal, something she hadn't even realised at the time.

"I guess I was just scared. You were dealing with all the shit from your past, like a mature adult, but the thought of doing that myself terrified me. But then, when I thought I had lost you, I couldn't even remember what I was scared about." She gazed back up at him again, a bold smile playing at her lips as she whispered huskily up to him.

"I'm so proud to be your wife."

She watched his eyes as his absorbed her words, never breaking contact, and he lowered his lips gently to claim hers in a sweet, possessive kiss.

"Always?"

She grinned up at him, nodding.

"Always."

He trailed soft kisses down her neck, licking her ear lobe, then sucking it into his mouth, trailing a wet line down her neck to her collar bone, his breath panting and hot against her skin. She gasped, her eyes fluttering shut as she enjoyed the feeling of his mouth on her flesh. His fingers trail down, tracing the skin he could reach, which wasn't enough, so he scooped around her to her back where he deftly and efficiently unzipped her dress, sliding it away from her body with the palms of his hands running smoothly over her goosebumped skin. He peeled it down away from her, and followed it's path with his mouth as he flipped her onto her back, on the blanket, her dress now loosely gathered around her hips as he sucked and mouthed his way across her warm belly, tonguing her navel as his hands gently pushed the dress the rest of the way down her hips, leaving her clad only in her lacy lingerie, spread on the blanket before him on the hillside, the lighthouse sporadically illuminating her glorious body.

He gazed up at her face, taking in the lust in her eyes, her lips parted and gently panting for breath in expectation of what was to come, and he smirked up at her as he lowered his mouth to her lace covered mons and licked down her wet slit. She gasped as she bucked towards him, and he pressed a steadying hand to her hip to hold her still as he lowered his mouth to draw her clit between his lips, through the lace. She gasped and cried his name in a desperate plea not to stop. He had no intent to.

His fingers traced down from her belly, across her abdomen, stroking her hip, then hooking under the thin lace and peeling it away from her wet pussy. He moaned as he slowly licked her labia apart with the tip of his tongue before flattening it to lave against the hard nub of her clit. She bucked again, a soft cry escaping her lips as her hands came to rest on his head, holding him against her as he continued. Two fingers teased her entrance, probing and pressing into her gently, only half an inch, teasing her open.

Without removing his mouth or his fingers, he lifted his gaze to her face. Watching her like this was his favourite thing in the world. She was slowly falling apart, and it was all because of him. The power he felt, the control, that he could bring her undone and make her cry out in bliss and beg him to continue. His Veronica, who always tried so hard to be composed, not show weakness, not show emotion… except with him. He could get her to let her guard down. The significance of the fact that she trusted him to do whatever he wanted to her was not lost on him… she had always been stoic with her words of love and affection, but he knew from her actions how much she loved him back. That's part of what he had wanted to say to her the night he had tried to propose to her, but she had never let him get the words out. Now he didn't need to. Actions were more than enough.

He dipped his fingers deeper inside her, curling them up, pumping them gently as he caressed her from the inside, loving the feeling of her tight muscles clenching around him. He slid the tip of his tongue over her clit, pushing back the hood, then sucking it tightly into his mouth and grazing it with his teeth. She was moaning loudly, thrusting up towards his mouth, and he could feel his own arousal straining against the tight confines of his pants. God, the noises she was making were nearly enough to make him come without even being touched, but he had more control than that, and he had every intention of drawing this out as long as possible.

He could feel her tensing, her breath now coming in rough pants, and he added a third finger, then a fourth, sliding most of his hand inside her once, twice, and the third time she fell apart, shuddering as her orgasm tore through her body. He lowered his other hand to her buttocks to hold her against his mouth as he drank deep from her, swallowing her juices, his tongue dipping and swirling inside her where his fingers had just been. She shook and trembled, her deep groans subsiding to soft cries and gentle calls of his name, then she grabbed his shoulders and pulled him up towards her, still completely boneless and limp, but desperate for his kiss.

He complied, but managed to wriggle himself out of his own pants as he slid up her body to claim her mouth, and they both moaned as he came to rest with the head of his firm, leaking cock pressed against her very wet pussy, her legs parted and waiting for him. He kissed her as he slid gently home, causing her to cry out again, and her legs automatically looped around his hips, holding him firmly inside her, her muscles still spasming with aftershocks.

Not yet capable of words, but knowing exactly what she wanted, Veronica pushed against his shoulder and rolled them both over so she was sitting astride him, rocking her hips against him as he started to thrust up into her. She broke their kiss and sat up, leaning back to rest her hands on his thighs, groaning as the change of angle made him press against her cervix. His hands slid up her smooth, warm body, cupping her breasts, then he lifted himself up to take one into his mouth, closing his teeth around the taut, puckered nipple.

"_Logaaaan" _She hissed, missing a beat with her rocking rhythm, losing momentum, and he slid his hands down to grasp her hips, lifting her easily to give himself more room to thrust into her. He could feel her quivering, she was already close again.

"Touch yourself for me" he spoke softly, but she obeyed his request instantly, her left hand dropping to where they were joined and rubbing them both with her fingertips as she used the heel of her hand to grind against her clit. Both his hands still on her hips, he pulled her down harder with each thrust, pounding into her, and he felt her muscles clench his cock tightly just before she flooded around him, gasping, her body twitching involuntarily, and it was enough to drive him over the edge, emptying his seed deep inside her.

She sank against him, completely spent and sweaty, their fingers tracing random meaningless patterns across each others skin as they calmed and slowly came down from their high. She eventually lifted herself off him, letting him slip out of her, and nestled in to his side with her arms still wrapped around him, her face resting on the pillow of his bicep, both of them gazing up at the night sky. He had tucked the sides of the blanket around them both, and she was still for so long that he thought she had fallen asleep, until she finally spoke.

"How long can we stay here?"

She felt him give a small shrug, and turned to look up at his face.

"I really don't mind, love, but I'm not in a hurry to leave. I only just got you back, I thought we could just stay here and enjoy each other for a while. Another couple of weeks, maybe? We never got to have a honeymoon. Does that sound good to you?"

She nodded, and let out a long sigh of relief. A couple more weeks alone, with Logan, in their peaceful bungalow on their own deserted beach. It would be nice to just avoid the real world for a few more weeks; things were certain to be hectic and emotional when she took her formerly 'dead' husband back home to Neptune, so delaying the inevitable for a bit longer sounded like bliss.

"Sounds perfect."

xxx

Reviews are LoVe, guys! Please leave me some Love! xx Bec


End file.
